Seven Deadly Sins
by LJ Fan
Summary: It is tough being James Potter. You have to deal with being Head Boy, deflating your head to impress a girl, pranking with friends, and trying to survive slimy Slytherins. Well, least we know his seventh year is going to go be an interesting one!


**Author's Notes: **Heh. Heh. I'm so sorry. I kept waiting for the amount of reviews I wanted, and I never got it, so I lost interest. But, now I have a better idea. I'm going to change the last five chapters into a prologue. Then, the rest of the story is going to take place in the seventh and final year of James' life. I'm not making any promises, but I want to try to go all the way to the deaths. However, I need to stay motivated. That's where all my lovely reviewers come in. If you could do me please review any chance possible, I would love it. Just even a quick note saying you want me to write more. I'd be grateful. So let's try to get this thing on the road! And before I forget, thanks a million to my new beta, Alyssa! And a shout out to my beloved reviewer who is lacking a computer.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would be sent to Durmstrang, Voldemort would be eaten by Buckbeak, Peter would be eaten by Voldemort, and Harry's parents would still be alive. Oh yeah, Ron and Hermione would have gotten together MUCH sooner. Obviously, I do not own the series. I still think I should though.

Seven Deadly Sins

_Prologue: Baby Steps_

James Potter was a very simple boy at the age of eleven. He didn't like waking up before noon. He liked being left alone by his pesky sister, Alexandra. He also liked his snitch shaped pancakes to be served whenever he wanted. Of course, James hardly ever got what he wanted. His mother wanted him up early. His sister barged into his room whenever she felt like it. And his pancakes? He only got those on special occasions.

But not anymore.

Now James was going to be on his own. He was finally going to Hogwarts. Nobody could bother him there. And his father even gave him his Invisibility Cloak, and told him how to get to the Kitchens where there were hundreds of House Elves, ready to fit your every demand. Hogwarts was going to be very fun indeed.

Due to excitement, and maybe even just a teensy bit of nerves, James woke up extremely early September first. He checked his trunk again, making sure everything was in there, his wand, his clothes his pictures...pictures? His mother must have put them in there. They just took up space. Yet he still kept them. Just to keep her happy.

After making sure he had everything he needed, James ran down the staircase two steps at a time. When he reached the kitchen and saw who was there, he wanted to run back upstairs and change. He was fine with his mother, his sister, his father, even his best mate, Frank Longbottom, seeing him in a pair of boxers, for they saw him like that before. However, having Frank's very strict mother see him like that made him very nervous. The woman turned her nose up slightly at James' choice in clothes, but said nothing, so James took that as an acceptance.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom." James said, putting on a winning smile.

"Hello, James. Excited about your first day of Hogwarts?" The woman said, her edginess cooling quickly.

"Yes, ma'am."

James' father, Gerald, spoke up, "The ministry car will be here in two hours to pick us all up, so be sure you're ready." James' lived in all muggle street, save for Frank, who lived right next to him. To keep up their disguise as muggles, both families had a garage that had a fake car in it. It looked completely real, but it didn't work.

A sizzling sound soon got James' attention, and then he smelt his mother making eggs, bacon, and pancakes a few feet away.

"Now really, Rachel," said Mrs. Longbottom, addressing James' mother, "You needn't go through all this trouble. Frank and I can go home to eat."

James' mother shrugged, "It's really no problem at all. I'm just making a little more than I usually do. James, here, eats more than a whole team of Aurors. Besides, this is my last chance to cook for him..."

James wasn't really someone who understood women, but he knew his mother was about to break down in tears any minute. He was extremely grateful when his father went over to hug her and try to comfort her.

Luckily for them all, breakfast was ready and they could eat, rather than talk.

"Now, boys, don't you forget to write to us." James' mother was staring at both James and Frank. Afraid of the wand that was shaking at them in her hand, they both nodded. Frank went to hug his mother, while James went off to do likewise. Her hazel eyes were very glassy as she looked at her son once more before he left for the train. James, too, was looking at her. He wouldn't see his mother again until Christmas. No more frizzy, dirty blonde hair. No more joking he'd be taller than his petite mother any day. No more seeing her kind face as she fixed up some injury he caused himself by playing.

Not until Christmas, at least.

He quick gave her a hug and then moved to his father. James looked very much like his father. Apparently, it was a curse of the Potter men . They would always be short, though not as short as his mother, with pale skin and messy, black hair. James didn't care. He rather liked everyone knowing he was Gerald, the famous auror's son.

Finally, he moved to his sister who had no dignity like her mother, and was openly bawling. It was rather shocking seeing Alex cry, since she seemed to always hate her brother. But James guessed it was just a sibling thing. He would miss her, too. Sort of. He picked Alex up and spun her around, which was no easy task for him. She was nearing seven years old and was growing like a weed, looking just like her mother. She, too, had the jet black hair, however. But hers seemed just a smidge more tamable. Already stuggling to keep her in his arms, he put her down and hugged her, "You take care of Mum and Dad while I'm gone, okay?"

Alex nodded, wiping her eyes, then quickly messed up his hair.

"Was that for luck," James asked with a smirk.

"No," Alex said, seeming to be calming down from her crying fest, "Your hair just looked silly."

All the adults, plus Frank, laughed, while James rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"C'mon, James!" Frank said, "We need to get a good seat!"

James nodded, feeling bad for keeping Frank wait for so long. Frank was an only child, and his father died by poisoning years ago. It was never found who poisoned Mr. Longbottom, and the subject was never talked about after.

"I'm coming. Bye!"James quickly waved to his family, then raced off, following Frank, dragging his trunk along. When they reached the near back of the train, it was obvious that neither boy could pick up his trunk. So, James put his down, and then helped put Frank's truck in the compartment, then Frank helped James with his. It took a few minutes, but soon everything was settled and they saw back down to enjoy the ride. Frank pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards.

Hours later, neither boy had eyebrows anymore, as they were completely singed off. They were about to start a new game anyway, but then the train pulled in.

A voice came over the PA system, telling them to leave their luggage and exit the train. While James didn't really like this idea, he followed through, regardless. Frank and James tried to follow the crowd, not sure of where to go, when a loud voice shouted for the first years. They swerved directions and ended up in front of the largest man James ever saw. He had to have been over ten feet tall, a black mane of a beard, with hair messier than James', and his black eyes were hidden, but still detectable. James figured he could trust him, at least, he wanted to try to get him on his good side. You wouldn't want a person like that on your bad side, after all.

"Hi!" James said, loudly, trying to get the man's attention, "I'm James Potter!"

The man looked at him and grinned, "Hullo, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Frien's call me Hagrid." That was all they had time to say, before Hagrid started shouting again, "Firs' years all here? Good!" He turned around and started walking, with the first years following him like he was a mother hen.

When they reached the lake, they climbed into boats, four to each, except for Hagrid, who took a whole boat to himself. It was a long ride, in which James leaned over the boat to look in the water until Frank dragged him back over. When they finally saw the castle, James and many others gasped. He couldn't believe it was so big. He'd be getting lost everyday. James couldn't imagine anything more fun.

After finally getting to the castle, they were greeted by a woman whose strictness could give Mrs. Longbottom a run for her money. She glared at James, telling him and a few others to smarten up. Like he could do anything with his hair.

She made everyone wait in the small room, while she left to get everything ready. James finally began to panic. He didn't know how they were Sorted. His parents refused to tell him.

"So what do you think it is?" Frank asked him, and James didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.

"Dunno, probably do some magic. Know anything?" James knew, 'Lumos', but that was it.

"Nope, Mum wouldn't teach me anything." Frank's voice was shaking, and James could tell he was nervous.

"Here goes nothing." James said, as Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"We're ready for you."

And just like that, the class of 1978 entered the Great Hall for the first time.

James wasn't sure why they were standing around. They all seemed to be waiting for something, and it probably had something to do with the hat that was sitting on a stool. This was confirmed when the hat actually began to sing:

_Welcome all you students_

_I'll tell you a Hogwarts tale_

_Of how the greatest friendship_

_Was doomed from start to fail._

_Brave Godric Gryffindor_

_Sweet Helga Hufflepuff_

_And witty Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Banded together to teach their stuff._

_But something felt missing_

_Something just was not right_

_They needed a fourth person_

_To help in situations tight._

_Enter Salazar Slytherin_

_A very crafty warlock_

_This cunning fellow_

_Was not one to mock._

_Their school was quickly up_

_It was running all too well_

_Till came students less than pure_

_Leading Salazar to yell_

_Although the tempers evened_

_Rowena knew something wrong_

_She knew Salazar would leave soon_

_So here's where I enter the song!_

_I was Godric's favourite hat_

_Pulled right from his head_

"_Let's put our brains in this,_

_and let him think for us instead."_

_Soon I became the official sorter_

_A fortnight after, Salazar was gone_

_And sadly, for Hogwarts,_

_It lost that special bond._

_I tell this story, year after year_

_Hoping to not repeat history_

_Though now I feel it again_

_Those feelings of mystery._

_Be careful what you say,_

_Remember this after the feast,_

_House mates are not your only friends_

_Be friends with other houses, at least._

_Now come up one by one_

_And slip me 'round your head_

_So that I may tell you all_

_And what house will hold your bed. _

Well that was easy choice. James would be a Gryffindor. He was obviously brave. No one could doubt that. Now he just had to wait for the Sorting Hat to get to his name. That was the worst thing about having the last name Potter.

Anderson...Appleby...Black...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James paused, along with the entire Great Hall. If someone would have dropped a quill, the whole room would hear it. Blacks didn't go to Gryffindor. Blacks went to Slytherin. There had to be something wrong! But no, McGonagall was already calling the next name.

Colbert...Daniels...on and on it went...until finally...

"Longbottom, Frank!" Frank gave a loud gulp and then walked up to the Sorting Hat. It seemed to take forever, but then the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Good, Frank got into the house of choice. Now all he had to do was get in himself, and they were set for life. Well, the next seven years of their life, at least.

Lupin, too, was made a Gryffindor. James was beginning to get nervous. He knew from his father there was about five students in each dorm. That was already three and they were only in the L's! What if he didn't get in? What if they ran out of places to put him? What if they sent him home? Or worse...what if they sent him to Slytherin? There was no way he could survive that.

Pettigrew, Peter. "GRYFFINDOR!" That was four. But wait...they were at the P's. That meant...

"Potter, James!" There was absolutely no doubt in James' mind...he was going to be sick.

Somehow, he made it to the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sat. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head where it sat for a moment, before falling over his eyes.

"_What an interesting mind. You're clever, I can see. But I would say your bravery outweighs you cleverness. Unless you really put your mind to it, that cleverness will just go to waste." _There was a pause, and then a shout rang through the hall. "GRYFFINDOR!"

James pulled the hat off his head, gave it to Professor McGonagall, and practically skipped over to his new house table. He was quite proud at himself for not getting worried.

After him, only a few names were left to be called. None of whom James cared about. All that mattered was that he and Frank were together in Gryffindor. Even if that prat Black was with them.

Finally, the feast came. James, who hadn't had anything since the lunch his mother packed him, was starving. He tried a bit of everything and found that nothing could beat the House Elves' turkey. Unless it was their pumpkin pie. By the time Headmaster Dumbledore called of the feast, James felt like he was going to pass out on the spot from eating so much. Unfortunately, the prefects had to show the first years the way to the Gryffindor Tower, and by the sound of it, it seemed to be a very far walk.

James couldn't bare to follow all the rickety staircases and hidden walls and trick steps on the way to where his nice warm bed was. That's all he wanted: his bed. He'd regret not knowing the way in the morning, but for now, who cared?

Lucky for James, he did happen to catch the password: 'Fairy dust', as all the first years climbed into the portrait hole of an overweight woman in a horrible pink dress. Some of the smaller ones had difficulty, but they all managed. The male prefect took the boys up to their dorm, while the female prefect took the girls up to theirs.

Once in the room that would be his for the year, James located his wooden trunk that was in front of the bed that had to be his. Luckily for him, it was right in front of the door. Unluckily for him, it was right next to Black.

James glared at the boy who didn't appear to take notice.

Until he spoke up, of course, "If you're trying to burn a hole in my back, I'd suggest you stop before you hurt yourself from overusing your brain."

"Well, I'd suggest you leave these dorms since you obviously don't belong here." James retorted back.

And that was when the boys started fighting, causing the other boys to pull them apart.

It was going to be an interesting year, to say the least.


End file.
